odedramafandomcom-20200213-history
The Worlds
There are basically two different worlds in our stories - the "main" one and a secondary one with a lot less characters - but a handful of characters also belong to a third world which is under development (more than the already pretty established other two), as well as a world that Uli is working on. A few characters are also currently unspecified or live in other, way smaller, worlds than these (see Other Worlds). The Main World The main concept of this world is "almost anything goes" or "like ours but there's truth in everything". All religion, mythology and theories are based on at least some truth. Details may be wrong, and maybe somewhere there's been misunderstandings or deliberate lies, but a lot of it is true in some way or another. Although most of our characters live in the same fictional city in the same fictional country (somewhere in Europe), it's set on Earth in a slightly altered current time. The year is not specified but some futuristic technologies exist, alongside current artists, movies, etc. Not to mention some ancient civilizations may also still exist along with their modern day locations, for example Egypt and ancient Egypt. The world is also made up of several "layers" or "planes" with different kinds of inhabitants. (Keep reading about this world) The Second World The second world is quite different from the main one. While also set in a fictional place on an otherwise similar Earth and in (more or less) current times, this world only has one key difference from the real world. Besides humans, it's also populated by elves. Humanoids with pointy ears who are often looked down upon by humans. Elves may also possess some magical abilities, within limitations. (Keep reading about this world) The Third World The last of Glod's worlds which is far from "ready" yet and needs a lot of things and details figured out. It has only maybe three characters in it at this time, but is supposed to be an Omegaverse (which is not an original concept) with most of the common tropes that comes with it. But not all. In short: Besides from male/female sex, you're also born as an alpha/beta/omega as a sort of "secondary sex". All omegas can get pregnant, but at this point it's not decided if all alphas can impregnate (although it's leaning that way). Roughly 20% of the population are alphas with the highest rang, 70% betas and 10% omegas - with the lowest rang. It's also set on a fictional Earth. (You can't read more about this world yet :( ) The Spirit World Uli's first and so far only world. In this world everything has a "spirit" guardian or god/goddess who takes care of or creates their own thing. That can be a color, a type of weather, time or life itself. (You can't read more about this world yet :( ) Other Worlds Other than the specific worlds mentioned above, some characters do live in other places. These are: * England 1800s - with some dark fantasy (possibly Lovecraftian) details, originally based on "Don't Starve" (© Klei Entertainment) * The "Borderlands" universe, Pandora (©''' '''Gearbox Software) * An all boys boarding school in a currently unspecified location and world (could possibly be the Main world), inspired mostly by anime There are also a few stray characters who may belong to one of the other worlds but are currently unspecified. __FORCETOC__ Category:MissGoldfin